mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Rain Pow
Rain Pow (レイン・ポゥ), also known by her real name Kaori Ninotsugi (三香織), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited. Rain Pow is an average first-year student from Namiyama Middle School who is best friends with Tatsuko. Appearance Rainpou.jpg|Rain Pou's human form, Kaori Ninotsugi Rain_Pou_full.png|Rain Pou Human Kaori Ninotsugi is a first-year student who has shoulder-length hair which is wavy with bangs parted to the center. She is seen wearing her P.E. kit uniform. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Rain Pow has medium length blonde hair, that is braided in the front and a tail that slowly fades from blonde to mahogany. She has lavender eyes. She wears a futuristic pink suit, with a black collar that has a lavender heart shape on it. On her shoulders, there are white spikes lined in black. She also has a black circle on her back. Personality Rain Pow at first seems to be a friendly girl with a bit of shyness to her. In truth, all of that is a facade to fool and manipulate her fellow classmates. After years of abuse by her older sister, Rain Pow only wants to escape her current life situation and start a better life by her own alongside Toko, and is willing to commit all kind of villainous acts to achieve this. She follows Toko's philosophy and is willing to sacrifice the other Magical Girls for her own profit. In battle, she proves to be ruthless and will take any chance to finish off her enemies. Magic Can materialize rainbow bridges. She can create a rainbow anywhere within her sight that is strong enough to withstand a Magical Girl's strength and is sharp enough to cut a Magical Girl's body. The rainbow has no thickness, nor does it create sound or temperature. However, her magic does not mean her rainbow is used solely as a bridge. It can be used as a blade since the rainbow is strong enough to cut down a Magical Girl's body. It can also be used as a wall that can block physical attacks. Furthermore, she can make micro-unit rainbows that can be used for detecting attacks. Rainbows will appear on one end, and it will take a period of time to extend to another end. Rainbows that are out of her sight will collapse. Plus, the rainbow's stability is proportional to the rainbow's size. Relationships Postarie Rain Pow and Postarie are best friends. Toko Rain Pow is Toko's partner. Captain Grace Rain Pow and Captain Grace were teammates. Funny Trick Rain Pow and Funny Trick were teammates. Weddin Rain Pow and Weddin were teammates. Kuru-Kuru Hime Rain Pow and Kuru-Kuru Hime were teammates. Tepsekemei Rain Pow and Tepsekemei were teammates. Pukin Rain Pow first encountered Pukin when she killed Archfiend Pam. As Rain Pow shot rainbows through Archfiend Pam's body, she also wounded Pukin, who was fighting Archfiend Pam, through the stomach with her rainbows. Pukin escaped alive. Rain Pow figured she would just kill Pukin later and was given even more incentive to do so when her employer promised her and Toko a "special bonus" reward if Rain Pow could take Pukin down. The next time Rain Pow encountered Pukin was when Pythie Frederica created a set-up by destroying cars and shops. Lured out by the noise, Rain Pow figured that it was Pukin who caused the destruction in the midst of a tantrum. By this point, Rain Pow was aware of Pukin's brainwash magic and knew that Pukin wasn't to be taken lightly. However, when the two of them met and clashed, Rain Pow taunted Pukin in English, calling her 'the Villainous and Vile Pukin the Mighty,' or Pukin-daisenpai in Japanese. The result of their fight was Rain Pow ending up brainwashed by Pukin's rapier. When Pukin had captured Toko with a swarm of brainwashed crows, she then brainwashed Toko to bring a piece of Pukin's snapped off rapier to Rain Pow's chest where Toko would usually hide. Toko then stabbed Rain Pow and brainwashed her in turn. Rain Pow came to believe that Toko was Pythie Frederica's hand and that Postarie was Pukin, and cut them both down. Pukin briefly undid the effects of her brainwashing to allow Rain Pow to see the reality of the situation. What Rain Pow saw was Postarie and Toko, murdered by her. Pukin then cut Rain Pow's cheek, and brainwashed her again, ordering her to mutilate Postarie and Toko's bodies. Rain Pow did so until Pukin was satisfied. For the remainder of Limited, Rain Pow was under the control of Pukin's magic. Pukin ordered Rain Pow to be completely complacent to her orders, and she did not have much personality. Her eyes were described to be blank. She was ordered by Pukin to bring her food, and later to kill every civilian on the street as well as set everything in sight on fire. Rain Pow eventually died while still under the effects of Pukin's magic, with her final thought being that she could not complete Pukin's orders. Rain Pow's Older Sister Rain Pow lived alone with her older sister for as long as she could remember. She was told by her sister that their parents died in an accident, but Rain Pow doubted her sister's story, finding her cruel enough to suspect that she might have killed their parents herself. Rain Pow described her sister as a tyrant who took out all of her negative feelings on her. Whenever her sister was displeased, or even when nothing in particular happened and she simply felt like it, she would abuse Rain Pow. Her sister's methods of abuse were stabbing Rain Pow with sewing needles that weren't large enough to leave marks, making her take cold baths in the middle of winter, pulling her hair, smothering her with pillows until she nearly suffocated, verbally tormenting her, pulling her tongue with pliers, withholding meals, and beating her gently enough that it wouldn't make huge bruises. Rain Pow said that this happened two or three times a week, or when it was bad every day. Rain Pow's sister had a complex. She wished to be the superior sister and was the jealous type, and so she forced Rain Pow to be completely average. If Rain Pow were to go below average, she would be punished. If she were to go above average, she would also be punished. Therefore, Rain Pow lived a completely average life to keep herself as safe as possible. When Kaori was first transformed into Rain Pow by Toko in her fifth year of elementary school, Rain Pow got back at her sister for the years of abuse by pushing her down a flight of stairs. Her sister twisted her ankle. From that point onward, Rain Pow's sister left Rain Pow completely alone to do what she wanted and even viewed Rain Pow with a terrified look in her eye. Archfiend Pam Rain Pow feared Archfiend Pam. While the two were detransformed and hoping to blend into a crowd, Postarie and Rain Pow were approached by Archfiend Pam. Archfiend Pam recognized them as Magical Girls and scolded them for detransforming in the midst of a battlefield. She explained just how quickly a Magical Girl could kill a human before they could reach out to their phone to transform. Archfiend Pam offered them protection in exchange for their cooperation, which they obliged. Throughout the conversation, Rain Pow was slapped several times by Archfiend Pam. It's implied that this triggered and upset Rain Pow, as it reminded her of the abuse she suffered from her older sister earlier in her life. During Archfiend Pam's fight with Pukin, Rain Pow took the chance to fatally wound Archfiend Pam with her magic. Rain Pow exacted her revenge by mutilating Archfiend Pam's body until she was satisfied. Magical Girl Who Can Make Darkness Ideal Rain Pow Ideal Postarie Trivia *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Rain Pow ranked #5. *In Fanbook 1, Rain Pow has the following stat: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 5/5 Magic Rarity: 2/5 Magic Experience: 4/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Acting Skill: 5/5 *Her name a pun of rainbow and her magic acts like one. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 3